A Silent Morning
by Red-kun08
Summary: Oikawa Tooru moves on...


A silent morning

Hearing the soft click of the door being locked, he pulled the cooling piece of metal out of the keyhole. He took a few steps backward and looked at the house he's been staying since he began living alone during his high school days cause why not? "The Great Oikawa-san" can do anything, right? He smiled to himself at how foolish his thoughts were those days yet if given a chance, he will not do anything to change that.

He took hold of the heavy luggage that were standing on his both sides and took the last glace of his house before turning around and began pacing towards his car. He shivered as the cold breeze passes him. He tried burying his face further into the warmth of the scarf that is wrapped around his neck.

The air today is cold as always.

The sound of the engine filled the still sleeping neighborhood. Like how a considerate person he is, as he thinks of himself, he drive across the street slowly and as quiet as his car could be, trying not to break the peaceful quietness prevailing the place. But in truth, he just doesn't want anyone to know about his sudden leave.

His brown, silky hair dances with the cold breeze as he drives his way out of the familiar street. Yes, it may sound strange for someone to let the widow of his car open when driving in this time of the year but who could stop him when it feels great against his cheeks? Consider him to be a strange type of guy but the soothing chill the air brings him washes everything away, freezing his pained feelings and leaving hurtful emotions frozen behind his track.

He reached the playground he usually hangs out with the team. His heart lighter and with a face a little brighter, as the sun slowly emerge from the horizon of sleeping trees littered with glittering powdered ice. He got a can of hot chocolate from the vending machine at the corner and sat on his favourite bench where he has the view of the entire ground.

Everything is quiet and still. The only sound he could hear is the soft sipping sound he produces while he drinks and the warm air he breathes out that eventually fades out into the air be the only thing he sees in motion. This is the total opposite of what his usual stay here along with his team, his friends.

He would spend the last hours of his days here along with his friends, talking casually with each other, Mattsun and Makki snickering together every time he get a hit from Iwa-chan for his playful yet cocky remarks for the wing-spiker. He tightened his hands around the can of hot treat.

 _Iwa-chan..._

His lips thinned into a soft smile. The very thought of _him_ alone makes his heart beat fast. _His_ smiling face fills him with joy and those beautiful eyes of _his_ looking at him sends jolts of electricity that makes him shiver. He would sometimes be staring at _him_ during their game and practices, charmed by the ace's features and be hit right in the face by a ball. He doesn't regret though because his **love** will come rushing towards him, a worrying look on his face that he loves so much.

He chuckled softly to himself and took another gulp of the slowly cooling drink. Love, the feeling he has for his best friend. The strong feeling he is holding towards Iwa-chan that it already hurts. He loves him so much that he wants to give him anything, everything that he could just to protect the smile he loves so much painted on _his_ beautiful face.

And by everything means even the cost of his own happiness.

He stood up slowly and crushed the can of the empty bottle before throwing it on the nearby trash bin with accuracy.

"Don't make her cry Iwa-chan, she is a fine lady after all..."

For the first time since this mess he is in, he finally shed tears. He let go of the feelings that were bottled up inside his heart. He cried out so much that he is actually wailing against his hands. He loves him dearly and loving him is this painful. He's been denying himself of the reality that he is fine by everything, that being by Iwa-chan's side is enough yet he knows and understands that he is just deceiving himself, giving himself some kind of frail hope.

 _I am happy for you Iwa-chan._

He looked up the bright sky and smiled. Somehow, he feels liberated, free from the grasps of the shackles that were weighing him down. He gently wiped his face and made his way towards his car. The sun is brightly casting its light, immersing everything with its warmth when he opened the door of his car and took the last look of the place.

 _Goodbye, Iwa-chan._

Author's note:

Hello guys, Red-kun here. This would be the second one shot I have finished to be posted here. This fic is actually a surprise since it was just supposed to be a writing prompt, I enjoyed writing this to the point that it turned out this long with something more I didn't plan.

Hopefully, you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing this. Comments and constructive criticisms are very much welcomed and appreciated.

Thank you once again~!

Ps: I do not own the characters and the picture used for this fanfic, they belong to their rightful owners. Plot is what I only have in this.


End file.
